gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Christmas Marriage
'''The Christmas Marriage '''is a two-part fanfic written, by JL the superhuman. Part 1 Christmas vacation has started and both Alex and Quinn are planning to spend time together in the Fisher's family cabin. Will it be the best vacation ever or will it be a complete disaster? Note: This is not canon. Alex and Quinn are preparing their trip for a weekend away from Lima and the drama. While Quinn is brushing her hair, Alex looks at an old photo of him and Quinn when they were four years old. Eventually Quinn comes out of the bathroom and starts packing her clothes and her special necklace she got from her best friend. On the way to the cabin, Josephine puts her jacket on top of Alex and Quinn to keep them freezing to death. After arriving to the cabin, Quinn begins unpacking in her and Alex's room while Alex is busy shopping for her. While at a jewelry store, Josephine finds an engagement ring that she wants Alex to buy. Back at the cabin, Carter and Veronica think their adoptive son should marry Quinn, but also realize they're still in high school. Quinn eventually comes out of her room to talk to Veronica and asks her if marriage to Alex is a good idea, but Veronica asks her if she really wants to be with him and she'd told Veronica that Alex is very special to her and she loves him. After Alex and Josephine arrive back to the cabin, Josephine kept the ring with her until dinner time. As Alex begins making dinner with Veronica, he mentions that he bought an engagement ring so that he could ask Quinn to marry him, but Carter isn't so sure about a high school marriage. At dinner, Quinn talks about how much she loves Alex and how she wants to be Mrs. Lyons and after hearing about it, Alex gets the ring from Josephine, he proposes to Quinn and she said yes. Quinn later called her mom and dad and shocked them with her ring. Russel took Alex's proposal to Quinn surprisingly well and congratulated his own daughter. Both Alex and Quinn eventually climb into bed and fall asleep after a long day. Quinn wakes up the next morning to find Alex in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Just when Quinn was getting ready to kiss Alex, Josephine walked in and smelled the bacon he was making. As Alex leaves to wake up Carter and Veronica, Quinn talks to Josephine about the wedding and asks her if she can have it take place on Christmas day so that she and Alex could have a great Christmas and wedding. After Alex calls for Josephine and Quinn, they head towards the table so they can eat. As Josephine starts planning the wedding, she hears a knock on the door and as she answers, it turned out to be Judy, Quinn's mother. Judy explains that her father invited her over just as Quinn walks downstairs to hug them. Sometime later, Carter and Veronica discuss the wedding on Christmas day and decided that it should be held inside the cabin. That night, Quinn decided to watch a movie, but she falls asleep so, Alex decides to rest next to her. She wakes up the next morning to make herself some breakfast and is eventually approached by her mother, who asks her why Alex. "Because Alex's the one that I love mom." Quinn replied. Later, Alex wakes up to find his fiance downstairs with his future mother-in-law. Judy then reveals to Quinn she bought a special red and green wedding dress. Making, Quinn happy. Soon, Josephine wakes up with a cold. Once Alex hears Josephine, he immediately rushes to her aid. He tells her to rest until she feels better, much to her delight. Alex then leaves Josephine's room and tells her, he loved her before proceeding to call her big sister. "Hello Alex, my love." Quinn says, as she sees Alex. "Hello dear." Alex responds. The duo then sit down and watch a movie together, as Part 2 Category:Fanfics Category:Christmas Fics Category:Alex and Quinn fics